Baron Von Rocha
Baron Von Rocha is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Role in the Series Baron Von Rocha makes his debut in "The Princess Prodigy" as the main antagonist. Baron Von Rocha is the most famous Magical Musician in the Tri-Kingdom Area. Princess Vivian of Zumaria has seen all his concerts and she and Princess Sofia of Enchancia are overjoyed when they learn he's one of the judges for the Band Showdown. However, in truth, the Baron is a fraud who only has his skill and reputation as a Magical Musician because he has used magic to steal the musical talent of many people many times in the past. He does this act of Magical Thievery every time his Musical Magic spells start to mess up by tricking them into either singing or playing the Magical Music song that casts the spell that transfers their musical talent to him. His latest victim is a songbird named Piccolo. Baron Von Rocha first appears at the Band Showdown as one of the Judges. When Royal Prep's band plays, he is impressed with Princess Vivian's talent and gives them a ten. However, he messes it up the first time. This makes the Baron realize that his powers are fading in a way that runs the risk of exposing him as a fraud who has what he has through Magical Thievery and decides to replenish his powers by stealing Vivian's talent and promises Piccolo he'll restore his talent when he gets Vivian's. He asks Vivian to become his Magical Music student to which she agrees - but only if her bandmates learn with her together. To get rid of them, Baron Von Rocha makes Vivian the star and gets her to adopt a self-centered attitude and make selfish changes to the band. When this finally drives Vivian's friends away, Baron Von Rocha gets her to play the solo which allows him to steal her talent. However, he refuses to use his restored powers to gives Piccolo his voice back. Betraying Piccolo proves to be his undoing: Later, Baron Von Rocha is confronted by Vivian's friends, who found out what he did to Vivian from Piccolo, and overpower him with the counter spell with help from Merryweather. With his crimes exposed, Vivian sends the Baron spinning with a spell from her mandolin. However, as he is literally thrown out of the school, he swears he'll return for revenge. Von Rocha's next appearance is in "Day of the Sorcerers" when he was invited to join Grimtrix's Order of the Wand. Using the power of a Medusa Stone, he took control of Zumaria, Princess Vivian's kingdom, thus getting his revenge on her. Von Rocha was presumably stopped by the good sorcerers, his Medusa stone destroyed, freeing Vivian's family and presumably placing Von Rocha in the dungeon. Gallery The Princess Prodigy 45.png The Princess Prodigy 87.png Trader.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Thieves Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Teachers Category:Males Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Kings